


Anything Could Happen

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: I Believe in a Thing Called Love [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Handfeeding, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley paced outside of the room as she tried to gather the courage to knock on the door. She didn't know if it wasokaythat she just randomly ended up at his hotel. It just wasn't something that she normally did. What if he thought she was completely weird?Bay, he did it for you last week. You're not being weird.she thought, staring at the battered door.You're just bringing him food and checking on him again to make sure he's okay.She stared at the bag of food in her hand. She alsohadto make sure he had eaten.None of this was weird.





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> Does contain some spoilers from RAW last night. 
> 
> Follows Good Morning Beautiful 
> 
> I'll have a reaction fic for MMC up by Thursday.

Bayley paced outside of the room as she tried to gather the courage to knock on the door. She didn't know if it was _okay_ that she just randomly ended up at his hotel. It just wasn't something that she normally did. What if he thought she was completely weird? 

_Bay, he did it for you last week. You're not being weird._ she thought, staring at the battered door. _You're just bringing him food and checking on him again to make sure he's okay._

She stared at the bag of food in her hand. She also _had_ to make sure he had eaten. 

None of this was weird. 

"Are you going to pace out there all night?" Elias called, peeking through the curtains from the window. "Because I'm happy to keep pretending I can't see you." 

Bayley felt her cheeks grow warm as she turned bright red from embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was to get spotted by him. 

_Guess I have no choice._ she thought, walking over to the door and knocking. 

"Can I help you?" Elias asked, opening the door. The corners of his lips were turned up in a slight smirk. "Also, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your family?" He greeted her with a tight hug. 

"I'll see them tomorrow. They're coming down to Bakersfield to see our match," Bayley explained, returning the hug. "Plus I wanted to check on you- who the hell can take a cello across the back and only get _slightly_ murdered?" 

"Think it was a bass," Elias murmured, his eyes light and teasing. "But thank you for checking on me." He reached out, giving her forearm a light squeeze. 

"Brought you dinner and banana pudding." Bayley held up the paper take-out bag. 

"You remembered!" Elias' eyes lit up in a mixture of delight and amusement. 

"Well, when you get beaten by a bass, you earn pudding." Bayley set the bag aside. Then, she carefully draped her arms over his shoulders, careful to avoid putting pressure on his ribs. "Can I kiss you?" 

"You need to ask?" Elias quipped, caressing her cheek. She resisted the urge to squeak and squeal at his touch. 

Bayley managed to stand on tip toe and gently peck him on the lips. She eased back to her feet, ignoring her screaming back. 

"I'm surprised you're so mobile after what you went through," Elias commented, watching her slip her shoes off. 

"Nia's nothing, especially not compared to a cello," Bayley said, unpacking the bag of food. "I didn't know what you liked and I skipped the vegetables." She pulled out containers of smoked chicken, baked beans, macaroni and cheese and banana pudding.

"You devil," Elias teased. "Also, again- I say- think it was a bass." He shrugged, settling on the bed. "Whatever the hell it was- it hurt."  
He stared at Bayley from across the room. "Are you going to kill me if I tell you I'm not hungry?"

Bayley glanced up from where she had been filling a plate for herself. After taking a little bit of everything, she turned to face him. "No, I won't kill you but you also need to eat, _especially_ if medical gave you anti-inflammatory injections." 

Balancing her full plate, she settled beside him. He stared up at her, his eyes full of baffled happiness. She didn't understand it but then again, she didn't understand _him_. Grumbling to herself, she set her plate on the bedside table. 

"Sit up!" she exclaimed, snapping her fingers. She resisted the urge to laugh as he jerked, clearly surprised by her deciding to boss him around. "No, I'm not being mean but you need to eat." She picked up her plate and fork. She piled some of the macaroni and cheese onto the fork and blew on it to cool it. 

"No, I like a woman who knows when to be forceful," Elias admitted, lumbering to a sitting position. "No need to excuse yourself on my behalf." 

"Open," she murmured, holding the fork to his lips. "Come on!" Her voice raised slightly. As he opened his mouth, she carefully fed him. "Good!" 

"You are going to be the death of me, Woman," he mumbled, staring sheepishly at her. He must have realized their eyes had connected a second too long because he quickly glanced away. 

"Good death I hope?" Bayley teased, raising her eyebrow suggestively. 

"There's such a thing as a good death?" Elias asked, cocking his head. His eyes were full of bewilderment. 

Bayley nodded. " _La Petite Mort_." She laughed when it became clear Elias had no clue what she was talking about. "The Little Death also known as..." She leaned over, whispering the word into his ear.

Elias' eyes widened in amazement. 

Bayley couldn't resist the urge to laugh.  
\---  
Falling in love is _not_ part of her current plan. Yet, it seems like it's happening whether she likes it or not. All of these new feelings- she loves them but they also confuse the hell out of her. 

What does any of this mean? Does she run now while her heart is still reasonably intact? Does she explore this blossoming relationship to see what might happen? 

What's a girl supposed to do? 

They've spent another night together, cuddling and enjoying each other's company. She knew she shouldn't tease her heart or his when she isn't even sure what she wants. Yet, try as she might, she couldn't quit him. 

There was an insane peace that surrounded her whenever they were together. He put her at peace in a way that no one else had ever managed to. She had tried to understand it but no matter what she tried, she just didn't get it. 

She shifted, careful to avoid his ribs. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause him pain. She also knew that she needs to get to sleep. Morning will be there before she knew it and she needed to rest before their MMC match that night. 

Almost as if to still her, he tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer. She used this as an excuse to snuggle deeper into him, her head on his chest, tucked under his chin. 

There was something about him that just made her feel safe and loved. For some reason, she knew that as long as they were together, no harm would come to her. 

She _liked_ that feeling. 

Calmed by the sound of his heart, she adjusted her grip on him. Then, as her eyes grew heavy, she allowed sleep to overtake her. 

There would be plenty of time to ponder all of her thoughts in the morning. 

-fin-


End file.
